Fated Encounter
by crazysims12
Summary: This is my entry for the Countdown To A Horny Halloween created by Breath Of Twilight. Bella is forced to go to an halloween party where she falls into the arms of an mystery guy.


**This is my entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Title: Fated Encounter  
**

**A/N** Hey its crazysims12 here. Once again I own my gratitude to Breath of Twilight for letting me particitipate in her fantastic Countdown series. I urge everyone to go and check her fantastic storys out. Her new story Distorted Reality is truely epic and deserves way more attention than it is currently gaining. Thanks for reading.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I let Alice drag me to this stupid party. I was quite happy sitting at home with my Siberian husky Jacob and drinking myself into a coma with my good old friend Mr. Jack Daniels. Social events were so not my thing, especially stupid college parties. I just could not mingle. It had taken months for me to become Alice's friend; even when she was talking to me like she knew me her whole life, I found it hard.

There was nothing worse than one hundred plus hormonal teenagers crammed together in a room. Almost the entire campus had attended Alice and Edward's Halloween party and half of them were not even invited. Alice didn't care though; it meant less people were attending Jessica and Laurens' party.

Shopping with Alice for my outfit had been almost as bad as this party, including the three hours she decided to play Barbie Bella. She decided that Rosalie her and I were going as "sexy" witches. Each of us wearing a variation of a skin tight corset dresses, a pointed black witch hat, stockings and garters and the highest set of heels I've ever had the misfortune to be forced to wear.

If that wasn't bad enough, Rosalie thought it would be funny to set me up with a colleague from her work, who turned out to be douche bag Mike from my apartment block. Every time I would leave the house I would see him watching me from his window, his shadow betraying the fact that he was jerkin his gherkin over me. The slimy vampire outfit he wore didn't help him either. A bin bag as a cape really didn't help you attract the ladies. For the last couple of months I have considered becoming a lesbian, considering the only man interested in me was Mike.

"Come on Bella, dance with me," Mike whined, rubbing his shitty excuse for a penis against my leg. I wasn't in the mood to threaten him so I gave him the filthiest look I could muster up and turned away to grab the strongest concoction of alcohol I could find. A deep chuckle echoed around the room behind me and I turned to scowl at the person laughing at my dispense. However, I was caught off guard when my eyes landed on him, captivated by the honey brown eyes that seemed to penetrate me to my very soul. He was dressed as a Chip-en-dale, wearing obscenely low jeans, no visible underwear, and a shirt collar with a bow tie strung round his neck, no shirt.

"Hey babe, how you doin'?"

I scowled, no one uses pick up lines from friends on me, no matter how good looking they are.

"I was doin' fine until you came along," I spat. He chuckled again causing the dimples to show on his beautiful round face. He smiled and pulled me closer to his extremely butch and muscled chest and whispered in my ear.

"I like it when you're feisty," As soon as his hot breath touched my neck my breathing hitched, it was like he knew where my most sensitive spot was.

He chuckled again and dragged me out onto the dance floor. Embarrassingly enough I stumbled and fell into his arms, causing him to crack up even more.

"Walk much?" he asked, chuckling deeply with his eyes glazed over in amusement. I smacked his arm, which was surprisingly hard, and hurt my hand in the process. I stroked my hand over his skin and was surprised to realize that it was ice cold, and as hard and smooth as granite. I gasped and a flicker of worry flashed in his eyes.

He leaned over and whispered, again on my sensitive spot, "I'm not like the others here."

"No shit." I knew I should be afraid but for some reason one look at his face reassured me that I was safe. I had only known him five minutes but for some unknown reason I felt he was someone I could trust.

"I'm a vampire," he whispered into my neck, again sending delicious shivers throughout my body. I snickered I might have been a bit drunk but I was definitely not stupid.

"No, you are annoying," I retorted. He chuckled leaning over to suck on my ear.

I moaned as a tingling sensation erupted in my belly, moving down to between my legs.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked, looking at me deeply in the eyes.

"Mhmm." I couldn't even form a coherent word; he was dazzling me too much.

He grabbed my hand and led me anxiously towards the door. As soon as we broke out of there he picked me up in his hands and ran, my stomach heaved and my vision blackened.

*****

When I woke, I was in a strange room, white ceilings, white walls, almost like a mental asylum. I was pretty sure I was lying on a bed but my head was on something rock hard. It was only when I realized that my pillow was breathing that I remembered who I was with. What happened however was a different matter. My memory was completely blank after he picked me up and ran. Shit! Who was he? Or maybe more appropriately what was he? A deep chuckle rumbled beneath my body; coming from the makeshift pillow I was lying on.

"Hey baby bells. You finally awake?" I shot up and turned to stare at him, he was still in his Halloween costume and was lying spread out on the king sized bed.

"How do you know my name and what the fuck did we do last night?"

"Um first, I heard that imbecile say your name, and second, nothing, you passed out as soon as we left."

"Oh, um… this is kinda awkward but…uh… what's your name?" He boomed once again to my obvious embarrassment as a bright crimson blush colored my checks.

"It's Emmett."

I sighed. Of course someone this beautiful would have a name equally as beautiful to match it.

He leaned in to kiss me, my heart pounded inside my chest and my breathing hitched. As soon as his lips grazed mine, I was sent into frenzy, tasting his delicious mouth with my hands gripping tightly in his curly hair.

Suddenly a fire burned deep within me, and I could not get enough of his tobacco and earthy scent invading my nostrils or his big muscular hands caressing my back.

Refusing to break the kiss, his hands moved slowly to unzip my corset dress. I shimmied out of it and straddled him in my now moist panties. His erection ground against my clit, building up the most frustrating tension I have ever felt in my entire life. I unbuckled his belt and released his throbbing member from his jeans. It was the most beautiful cock I have ever seen in my entire life.

I fisted it with both of my hands and found that with one hand on top of the other, they just about managed to close up over his anaconda with a few inches poking up over the top of my hands. A low throaty moan escaped Emmett's lips, and I couldn't help but to reach over and kiss them. He rolled over on top of me, propped up on his elbows to keep his weight off me. Deepening the kiss his fingers reached down to greet my awaiting lips. Teasing me he brushed the tip of his fingers against my nub, until I could not take it anymore and whimpered.

A growl erupted from his chest as he thrust his fingers into me. Screaming in pleasure, I arched my back to give him extra access to me. I could feel the pleasure throbbing through me, like I was climbing up a cliff and getting ready to jump off to ride the waves. I screamed out as my, orgasm ripped though my body, my walls clenching around Emmett's cool fingers.

I looked up into Emmett's eyes, and watched as he licked my cum off his fingers. The ache between my legs began again and I reached down for Emmett's cock, rubbing my thumb against the eye of the snake. I licked my lips, and knelt before him to take him in my mouth. He started thrusting as soon as the tip touched my tongue. I allowed him to thrust a couple of times before pushing him out of my mouth, and blowing softly on his thick throbbing head. He groaned in anticipation as I licked excruciatingly slow along his extremely long shaft, savouring the musky taste. I took him in my mouth and started working myself up and down, swirling my tongue against the head. I could only fit a couple of inches of it in my mouth due to the thickness of his cock, so I used my hands to caress the rest.

Emmett groaned huskily as his fingers twined in my hair, slowly guiding me up and down the length of his glorious cock. I sucked greedily for a moment before I clamped my mouth shut a bit and grazed my teeth up his entire length, stopping at the tip to lavish it with a few swift flicks of my tongue.

I continued teasing his tip for a moment before thrusting his cock back into my mouth as far as I could, gagging momentarily as it hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck Bella, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that shit," Emmett groaned.

I did a little victory dance internally. So proud of myself for being able to do this to him. Make him feel this pleasure. I was yanked from my thoughts when I felt him twitch in my mouth. I shot my eyes upwards and stared in awe at Emmett's beautiful scrunched up "O" face. He was so breathtakingly beautiful in his throne of passion. His thrusts became more erratic and his breathing picked up considerably as unintelligible words and noises flew from his mouth as his hot semen spurt into the back of my throat. I sucked it all down greedily, licking up and down his shaft and swirling my tongue along his little slit, not wanting to miss a single drop of his sweet seed before I feel back on my haunches and smirked up at him.

Emmett looked down at me, his eyes looking serious and pleading.

"Bella you don't know how long I have waited for you…" I smiled, he knew just how to make me putty in his hands.

"How longs… long?" I asked gazing into his heart warming eyes.

"Fifty years" I snorted, he didn't look any older than twenty five. He broke into a grin, and pulled me into his strong arms, holding me against his cold, beautifully muscled stomach.

******

When I woke Emmett was gone, along with my Halloween costume and in their place was some cream coloured baby-doll lingerie. Sighing I put it on, and left the bedroom to find where Emmett had gotten.

Just from the look of the hallway I could tell it was an expensive house. The cream walls were filled up with classy paintings and I could tell the doors were not crappy plywood. I walked down the long hallway almost reaching the long winding staircase when I felt a familiar cold hand grab me by the arms and pulled my into the nearest room. I screamed causing him to chuckle and turn me to kiss him. I was too dazzled and out of breath to realize until it was too late, that Emmett had reached my hands behind my back and tied them with some rope.

I moaned into his mouth when I felt his hard cock straining against his thin boxer material pressing painfully into my stomach. He gently pushed me to my knees and before I could recollect my thoughts, whipped his cock out in front of my face. I swallowed it greedily, enjoying the musky taste of the shaft, swirling around my mouth. He shoved his cock deeper into my mouth causing him to moan as my throat tightened around his cock.

"Fuck Bella, you're too good at this… I think I need to punish you for that." I grinned up at him; I would happily take punishment if it was coming from that glorious sex god.

He led me to the table that was in the centre of the dark room and bent me over it. My breathing hitched as I felt him chuckle in my ear. He brought his hand back and firmly spanked my nearly bare buttocks. I couldn't help but moan as the ever increasing ache between my legs intensified, and I whimpered in anticipation.

"Fuck me Emmett!" I cried as he brushed his fingers over my clit. He chuckled.

"All in time, my sweet Bella." And with that he pinched my ever so throbbing clit. I groaned, the friction building was almost paradise compared to the ache. Then ever so slowly- most likely to tease me- he pushed his index finger into my now dripping sex.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight," he panted.

I had been saving my virginity to loose to the right person, and now that I found him, I was not going to let the opportunity pass me by. He added another finger into my pussy and started to tease my clit with his thumb. I grunted in ecstasy as his cool fingers curled up and grazed my g-spot. He withdrew his fingers and I immediately whimpered at the feeling of emptiness and loss.

"Oh now come on baby girl, don't be like that. I've got something even better for you," Emmett chuckled, his cool breath tickling the wisp of hair dangling beside my ear. My legs buckled as Emmett teased and tortured my throbbing lips. His fingers just ghosting over the trembling silky flesh as soft moans floated out from my quivering lips. I wanted him so bad. Needed him.

I felt the tip of his cock glide across my entrance and press against my swollen clit. My legs gave out in that very moment and I was never so thankful for someone to catch me as I was then. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment, "Don't be embarrassed doll face. I love that I can elicit this kind of reaction from you – from your body. You do the same to me, don't you know that?"

I shook my head from side to side, not able to form actual words just fragmented grunts and squeaks.

"Well then let me show you what you do to me."

With that he nibbled my ear lobe and shoved himself inside me, filling me to the brim before he swiftly pulled right back out.

"See, you do that to me. Make me so hard it's almost painful."

I mumbled a sorry that didn't quite come out as an actual word. "What's that? I couldn't hear you." He chuckled.

"S…so…rry," I stuttered. Emmett chuckled to that and once again began teasing my entrance with the huge head of his cock, pushing it in and then pulling it back out milliseconds later. Such a fucking tease. It was driving me insane and before I knew it a surge of lust and desire pulsed through me and I slammed my ass back just as his tip grazed my awaiting lips. My walls engulfed him and I heard him grunt out a string of profanities before he grasped my hips roughly and began slamming into me in relentlessly. The table wobbled below me as he thrust deeper and harder and faster. I clenched my eyes shut and arched my back as my whole body began trembling, my orgasm building to an insurmountable level of pleasure and pain mixed all in one.

I felt Emmett's dick twitch inside of me and flew over the edge. My walls clenching in spasmodic pulses. My vision blurring and my breath coming out in short yelps of expletives.

When I felt Emmett's head on my shoulder I opened my eyes to find him smirking down at me. He motioned with his head in front of us and started chuckling. I followed his gaze and noticed the table and us were now pressed right up against the wall, feet away from where we were when we began. I chuckled with him as he swept me up in his arms to carry me back to his bed.

Once there he took me in his arms and looked into my eyes, once again serious and pleading.

"Bella, I know we have just met, but you mean the world to me… I would never be the same without you by my side. I was in the dark, waiting for you to come along, and now you are here I am blinded. Blinded from your beauty and nature. I have been alone for many years, a solitary creature I would rather die a million deaths than let you leave today. Will you be the one…mine for eternity?"

My heart pounded in my chest, I knew he would be the one for me but I had a feeling that if I do so, I would have to give up my life for him.

Some internal instinct told me he was different, in what manner I wasn't quite sure, but very, very different. The real question was would I be able to take the risk, and give in to what my heart tells me to do, whilst my brain tells me go get out now?

I stared up at his beautiful face, my mind working a mile a minute. Going over scenario after scenario. The only consistency in each scenario was the heart wrenching pain I knew I would fall upon if I were to walk out of here today without him. That along made my decision for me. I nodded my head slowly and whispered in a shaky voice, "Yes."

His face lit up, and his eyes darkened with desire. He leaned in to kiss my neck, sucking on my pulse point slow and steadily. I felt his teeth graze my neck, soothing me yet sending my heartbeat into a panic until a fierce heat flooded my veins and consumed my entire being, ice and fire, fire and ice, until all that was left was the pain.

**A/N If anyone wants this continuing, review and let it be known!**


End file.
